


Snow-soft

by rikacain



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusk grows later and his fingers chill, and he does not move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-soft

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=28996754
> 
> Picture prompt.

_Ah. This is cold._

The prison is so far behind them now, its sweltering hot summers and harsh frigid nights nothing more than a mere memory. He touches the contraption on his face and traces its now familiar grooves, cool metal against calloused skin, and looks up at the dark evening sky.

It matters not where Talia brings him to, and will never matter should she leave him there, but he stops for a while as she converses with a benefactor in the warm shelter of the building. The snow drifts steadily down, a blanket of white upon the untrodden paths, and bleeding brown where dirt is stamped upon it, and he does not move. The fleece coat is warm, but the cold bites into his face and his hands.

Dusk grows later and his fingers chill, and he does not move.

“My friend,” Talia calls for him, and he finally looks back to the building. She is wrapped in coats upon coats, and her hand is busy with a phone. “We leave now.”

And so they do, but he looks up at the sky one last time and the snow drifts ever steady into the night.

“We will live somewhere with a fireplace someday,” he says suddenly. It is an unprecedented thought, and one of wishing for comfort. Talia smiles at him.

“Yes,” she says, “and that fire shall burn always.”

(They leave for Gotham the next day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I wrote something for TDKR.


End file.
